A Weeping Heart, A Bleeding Soul
by DappleRose
Summary: A war with Voldemort rages on. Dumbledore can think of only one way to stop him...but it involves the descision of Harry's life.


__

This takes place the summer before Harry's fifth year. This plot bunny has been nipping at my heels ever since I first read the fourth book, so whether or not I submit it, at least I've got it off of my chest. Thought you ought to know. ;)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A flutter of wings and the peck of a tiny beak to his nose woke Harry. Reaching for his glasses, he turned his head towards the mirror. A sickly looking fifteen year old boy gazed back at him. In the mirror's reflection, Harry could see a clock gleaming behind him. 

It was 2 hours until his birthday, and he wasn't looking forward to it nearly as much as he had the previous year. From the clippings of the Daily Prophet that he had insisted Ron and Hermione send, the wizarding world looked bleak. 

Voldemort had been slowly rising to power ever since the Third Task and Harry was powerless to stop him. Mass murders of Muggles and wizards alike were growing increasingly frequent. Cornelius Fudge had been in hysterics for months before finally dropping off the face of the earth entirely. Rumor had it that the Death Eaters had either captured him, or he'd joined them himself. Widespread panic was not uncommon and a constant tension hung unspoken in the air. Harry gradually crossed the room to the window, the boundary between the real world and the porcelain world of 4 Privet Drive.

Outside was illuminated by the glow of a streetlight, shining warmly despite the events happening around it. Its light shone down on a tabby cat, perched on a brick wall.. 

It guarded the house alertly, as if there were no more important task in the world. Harry sighed. It was not uncommon for Professor McGonagall, Arabella Figg, or another important member of the wizarding community to guard the Dursleys' house. Though they thought he didn't realize it, he was growing increasingly annoyed at them. Once, he caught Professor McGonagall sitting outside grooming herself with her tongue and had to fight down the urge to shoo her away.

A small flitting shadow brought his attention back to the reason he was awake in the first place. A tiny Scops owl that Harry was clutching to a piece of paper as if there were no more important task in the world. It fluttered laboriously up to Harry's shoulder so that he could remove the burden. Taking the paper from it, he opened the door to Hedwig's cage and held out his hand invitingly as the owl hopped in. Then, unfolding the clipping, Harry read…

****

Scandal at the Ministry

Reporter Rita Skeeter

Death Eaters have just attacked the Ministry of Magic, writes Daily Prophet correspondent Rita Skeeter. More than twenty-five men in black hooded cloaks held the Ministry under siege when the new Minister of Magic (the third this week), Claudius Theffelsnort, was being sworn in. They apparently attacked from all sides, literally coming out of the woodwork. Many important Ministry figureheads were put under the Cruciatus Curse then magically bound and gagged. Claudius Theffelsnort is missing. Eyewitnesses cannot remember seeing him when the Death Eaters arrived or afterwards.

It is speculated that the Death Eaters would have had to have inside help to accomplish such a feat. The Ministry of Magic, as we all well know, is highly guarded by wards and other magical boundaries set by some of the most powerful wizards in the world.

"I wouldn't be surprised to find that Claudius Theffelsnort was the one behind all of this" states one Ministry official, "He always seemed like the kind of guy that was easy to distrust." 

"They attacked at just the worst time imaginable," a security worker quoted "Everyone was so intent on the new Minister of Magic and his promises for the future that no one saw the attack coming."

For now, though, the Minister-to-be is nowhere to be found and the hopes of his location are very slim. As the attacks increase everyday, no help can be spared to search for him. The war rages on and more innocent people are being massacred. We need anybody who can be spared. This is a cry for help. 

~*~*~*~

Harry tore his eyes away from the paper to stare blankly into space. His entire world was crashing down before him and he was powerless to do a thing about it. His fingers fumbled with the paper in his hands as he thought. Finally, they came upon a small piece of parchment attached to the clipping, which read:

Harry,

We need your help. Dad's gone missing and Mum is going mad with worry. Ron and my brothers aren't taking it much better. Please, Harry. Hermione came yesterday, but she can do very little to help anyone, even including Ron. I'm sorry to burden you with this too, but I don't know where to turn anymore. This parchment is a Port Key that will take you to the Burrow. on Saturday, if you'll come. Just tap it twice with your wand and say "Inegro mihi Domus." If you can't come, please send word back with Flidget. 

-Ginny

Harry checked the clock again. It was five minutes until Saturday. He scribbled down a hasty note saying that he would be there, and sent it off with Flidget. He'd have time to ponder why she decided to name her new owl Flidget later. As the clock turned to 12:00, he activated the Port Key. Instantaneously, he felt the now familiar tugging just behind his navel. Then, the next moment, he felt impact and was sprawled out on the Weasleys' kitchen floor.

~*~*~*~

A/N: Thanks to Imogen for beta-ing. Never could have done this without you.

****


End file.
